Tan solo por una canción
by Chibi-Pain
Summary: Los chicos han conseguido pasar a grado jounnin! Si! Y han decidido celebrarlo en un bar! Pero como no sasuke no esta por la lavor de participar en la fiesta... podra unas canciones, el sake y un muy manipulador kakashi hacer que cambie de idea? [sasunaru


**TAN SOLO POR UNA CANCION**

En verdad no se por que lo hice!! Que se me paso por la cabeza para hacer tal cosa!? Kusoooo!! Esto es una mierda!! Ahora no podré volver a mirarle a la cara tranquilo!! Maldita sea!! Todo es culpa de kakashi!! Ese idiota tuerto del demonio!! (oye!! Más respeto con kakashi-kun!! ò0Ó). Sigo corriendo con toda la fuerza que tengo en mis piernas, alejándome de aquel de donde se encontraban mis compañeros… Qué por que huyo? Fácil, por haber cometido el UNICO ERROR en mi vida… y para ser exactos el peor… Kusoo! No puedo dejar de pensar como me deje manipular para ir a esa estúpida fiesta!! Si!! Una organizada para celebrar que ya habíamos pasado a grado jounnin… Y como no, teníamos que celebrarlo en un bar!! Peña de bakas!! Maldigo una y mil veces de quien fue la idea de hacer una fiesta por eso!! Y para ponerlo mejor… había karaoke y todos jugaban a sacar un papelito y luego cantar una canción a la persona con el nombre que saliese en el… Menuda estupidez!! Por favor!! Yo me mantuve al margen, sentado en la barra del bar solo, puesto que habían reservado el bar entero para nosotros, mientras yo me bebía mi refreso tranquilamente. Pero alguien que en su tiempo aprecie…Apareció con una absurda idea, turban mi tranquilidad…  
**  
+mini flas back+**  
-"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Que haces aquí que no cantas?"-  
-"Sensei… no pienso cantar y menos en publico…"-  
-"Venga Sasuke-kun… si es solo cantar una cancioncilla… que te puede pasar??"-  
**+fin del mini flas back+**

Que, que me puede pasar?? QUE, QUE ME PUEDE PASAR!! El muy cabr-- de los cojon-- lo planeo seguro!! Te maldigo mil veces kakashi!! Ojala y no mojes en años!! (¬¬ te la tengo jurada Sasuke… xDD) Pero noooo!! La cosa no acaba hay!! También Naruto tiene parte de culpa!! Que digo?? Si fue por el por que me puse así!! El muy idiota!! Por su culpa no voy a poder dormir tranquilo!! Por que tuvo que hacer "eso"!!

**+FLAS BACK+**  
-"Venga Sasuke-kun… pero si se que estas deseando en el fondo cantar…"-Y dale, y dale con que cantase… que no se cansa nunca?  
-"Por décimo novena vez… no ¬¬"-Tomo otro trago de refresco… pero… me doy cuenta de algo… no era refresco lo que acababa de beber… era… era… SAKE!! Maldito jounnin de mierd- me lo había cambiado cuando no miraba!! Aunque… sabía rico… (xDD) Tomo sin darme cuenta otro trago, y siento como un calorcito me invade el cuerpo… Wa!! Al final si que va a estar bueno el sake ( xDDD pekeño borrachin!) Mire de nuevo al idiota de kakashi que por lo que puede notar se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia en mi cara.  
-"De que kuso te ríes kakashi-baka??"-  
-"Yo? Pues de lo lindo que te ves sonrojado Sasuke-kun n.\"-  
-"Deja de decir tonterías kakashi-baka…"-de repente se oye una musiquilla de fondo provinente del escenario… hay alguien en el pero no puedo distinguir bien quien es… El escenario se empieza a iluminar con tonos violetas, y un foco alumbra a la persona que esta en el escenario… OO vale… en este momento… me acabo de quedar… como… decirlo… impresionado? Anonadado? Empalmado?... creo que lo ultimo es lo mejor que describe lo que estoy bien en estos momentos… Es un dios!! Vendito sea kami-sama por permitirme ver a tal hermosura en el escenario!! Dios!! En verdad ese era naruto??  
-"A que naruto-kun esta lindo esta noche??"- Que si esta lindo?? Lindo?? Lindo es poco… Es un ángel!! Su cabello rubio, rozándole los hombros coleando graciosamente sobre su cara… Su carita sonrojada… La camisa de negra pegada a su bien formado torso… Los pantalones naranjas marcando sus piernas… y aquella música de fondo que se oía… Madre mía! Me lo parece a mi o hace mucho calor? Narutocoge el micro en la mano…

**_"Mírame… quien sabe a donde llegare."  
_**  
Se me queda mirando unos segundos, y extiende su mano libre hacia mi. Como si quisiera darme la mano…

**_"Tómame, no hay suelo ya donde caer…"  
_**  
Baja del escenario… Las luces se vuelven a tonos azulados y cambian de golpe a rojizos… A paso rápido se acerca a mi y se detiene a escasos pasos, con el micro en la mano mientras se sonroja mas… en verdad no se si por el alcohol o por la vergüenza que esta pasando… Pero eso ahora me importa poco… Me fijo ahora en que la música se vuelve más ruda, mas fuerte y Naruto de un solo movimiento esta en frente a mi.  
**_  
"Ven!! Llévame!! Del dolor!!  
Que estas oscuro y no oigo tu voz!!  
Solo quiero respirar… ar!  
Que la noche me va a matar…"  
_**  
Me quedo mirando expectante a Naruto… En verdad era el quien me la estaba cantando? Dios… Si sigue así creo que no podré contenerme mas… La música de nuevo se suaviza y el rubio me mira directamente a los ojos… Extiende otra vez la mano, manteniendo distancia para que yo no la alcance…

**_"Tómame, que el mundo se vino a mis pies."_**

Baja la mirada, mientras se abraza un poco a si mismo, y alzando la cabeza me mirándome de nuevo.

_**"Llévame que hoy ya no me quiero esconder..." **_**_  
_**  
La música suena mas fuerte otra vez, y el como antes se acerca a mi quedando cara a cara, mientras durante escasos segundos, nos miramos a los ojos… Mientras yo me sumergía en su azuliza miranda, para no querer volver…  
**_  
"Ven llévame del dolor!  
Que estas oscuro y no oigo tu voz!  
Solo quiero respirar… ar  
Que la noche me va a matar!!  
Dame un beso algo que me haga al fin regresar.  
Y llorar!! en tus brazos al fin…  
Que aun hay tiempo para escapar…"_**

Da vueltas a mi alrededor, sin perder el contacto visual... Las luces del escenario se vuelven azul claro, y haciendo contraste con la guitarra que se escucha y la figura de naruto... Y no puedo dejar de mirarle... simplemente no puedo... De improvisto, vuelve al escenario de espaldas, mirándome furtivamente mientras yo me quedo como un idiota embobado mirándole... y al llegar al escenario...

_**"Ven, llévame del dolor... ah ...oh!!  
Ven, llévame del dolor ah... oh!!  
na, na, naaaaa!!  
llévame, llévame, llévameee!!  
Ven, llévamee!!..."**_

La música va disminuyendo, y Naruto con una sonrisa hace una reverencia y todos le aplauden… Pero yo sigo en mi mundo, desconcertado por el canto de naruto… Por que lo hizo?? Que acaso se burlaba de mi?? Por el juego?? Por que rayos lo hizo!! Y mientras naruto, es felicitado por kiba, Shikamaru y compañía oigo la risa de kakashi, y este antes de que yo me voltee, pone una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.  
-"Hay… Sasuke-kun… a que estuvo linda la canción de naruto-kun?? "-

-"Sabes… creo… deberías pagarle a Naruto su "actuación" no crees?? Después de todo la canto para ti…"-Vale… asimilo la información, y me convierto en un tomate maduro…  
-"yo…"

* * *

Si lo se soy una cursi xDDD Pero es que se me antojo la otra noche y no pude evitarlo xDD Además este fic no será muy largo ya que durara como uno o quizás dos capis mas xD Así que porfas no me maten por cortarles aquí por que aun queda el "pago" de Sasuke!! Si!! xDDD Bueno… que espero les guste y no me maten a tomatazos… Por cierto la canción se llama "llévame" de "kudai"… y a que es linda?? Espero y me dejen un RR al menos… Como ando escasa de tiempo para escribir por los exámenes y demás, creo que el viernes que viene o quizás el sábado publique el segundo xDD. Y para los que han leído el de the new teacher (yo aquí haciendo publicidad xD), que sepan que el mismo día que actualice este actualizare el otro xD así que porfas sean buenos!! Y no se me enfaden!! Matta neee!!

P.D: perdonen si he tenido alguna falta de ortografía xD


End file.
